


win you over, win you back

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Friendship, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brie didn't anticipate an impromptu trip to the airport to win back her girlfriend, but if Nikki has anything to do with it, of <i>course</i> that's what's happening.</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1799876.html">Challenge #493</a> - "chase" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	win you over, win you back

“ _What_?” is Nikki’s reaction when Brie tells her. “AJ’s leaving the state? She’s leaving _you_?”

“That’s what it seems like,” Brie says glumly, wrapping her hands around the cup of coffee in front of her. “We had a fight, OK? A couple of days ago. I didn’t think it would come to this, though.”

“But… she loves you. And you love her and you make sure she knows it. She must just be being dramatic, you know what she’s like–” Nikki starts, but Brie shakes her head.

“I found the plane ticket. Her flight’s in like, a couple of hours,” she says, and then frowns – Nikki’s standing up, reaching for her jacket. “Wait, what are you doing?”

“What does it look like? We’re going to get AJ.”

Nikki drives to the airport at breakneck speed. Brie’s sure they’re going to get pulled over for speeding every couple of minutes.

“Go get her,” Nikki tells her when the car pulls up. “I’ll be right here.”

Brie’s at a loss of how to handle this, but she nods and heads for the main building.

She makes it inside, stopping every few moments, eyes ever darting around in case she comes across AJ. Eventually, she catches sight of a short, slim figure in the queue for coffee on the other side of the room, long dark hair pulled into a ponytail.

Brie would know that Harley Quinn luggage tag anywhere. Her eyes widen, she makes the choice to lose all dignity, and _runs_.


End file.
